


Can't Predict the End

by pcrrycox



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrrycox/pseuds/pcrrycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Hurley is attending UW-Milwaukee when he meets Nat, a film student who asks him to act in her short film.  After hitting it off, they start dating and everything is going well, even while Andy is in Madison recording Take This To Your Grave. Things change when Andy graduates and Nat is still at Milwaukee with one more year to go. Reality hits and leaves them both unsatisfied and unable to repair a broken love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Surely what she was doing could be misconstrued as weird . . . creepy, even. It wasn't like people watching wasn't a thing, but it still felt strange to be sitting in the middle of the library without any books or papers to write. She kept trying to justify it to herself – how else was she going to find the perfect actor for her short film? She knew the features, the characteristics she wanted for the role, but she couldn't exactly put up a poster telling a student with a strong jaw, kind eyes, and long hair to contact her. That would definitely be creepy. She saw this as the lesser of two evils, and while she was given a few strange looks, things were going well. For the most part, anyway.  
She had seen a few guys that could fit the bill if need be, but none of them were who she was picturing. She wasn't even sure the person she was picturing existed, but it didn't hurt to try. She would settle if she had to but this was her one big project for the semester for her short film class and she needed it, if not for her professor, for her, to be perfect.   
She spent two more hours in the library before realizing it was almost nine at night. She sighed and got up from the couch where she'd been sitting for almost seven hours and smacked straight into someone.  
“Oh god!” she exclaimed. “I'm so sorry! Are you all right?” She looked up into blue eyes and smiled apologetically.   
The man laughed nervously. “I'm fine,” he assured her. “Are you okay?”  
She nodded and took a step back and surveyed him quickly. “Hey,” she said before she even realized what she was doing, “would you wanna do me a huge favor?”  
“I . . . well, I guess it depends on what the favor is,” the man mumbled awkwardly, clearly taken aback by her boldness.  
“For one of my classes, I have to direct a short film and it's worth eighty-five percent of my grade – and I know it's a lot to ask, but it would mean a lot to me, and I already have the script written up and I wouldn't be able to pay you but if there's some other way I could help you –”  
“Slow down,” he laughed. “I'd love to help you. I'm Andy.” He held out his hand and she shook it enthusiastically.   
“I'm Natalia, but you can call me Nat, and I'm very excited to be your director!”


	2. He Knows Her

As it turned out, not only did Andy look the part, but he played it extraordinarily well.  When Nat showed her completed short film in class, it was given a standing ovation by her classmates and her professor gave her an A.  As for Andy himself, well, Nat had kind of fallen for him after the first time they’d gotten together to talk about the film.  She was lucky in that he had fallen for her too, and their relationship hadn’t affected the filming in the slightest - in fact, it has probably enhanced the process.  They both valued honesty and weren’t afraid to share their thoughts in a constructive way so when Andy pointed out that a certain camera angle didn’t make sense, Nat listened to him and found that it made the scene even better.  In the three months they had spent together working on the film, they had grown closer than Andy had ever been with anyone else.  
After class, Nat practically ran across campus to Andy’s dorm and knocked on his door insistently.  He opened the door and was almost instantly assaulted by Nat’s arms being thrown around his neck.    
"I got an A!" she cried.  "And a standing ovation!"   
Andy spun her around and kissed her.  ”I’m so proud of you,” he said, loving the wild excitement in her dark brown eyes.  ”I told you you’d do well!”  
Nat laughed.  ”Well, it’s only because I had such a great lead actor,” she smirked, leaning into Andy’s chest and hugging him again.  He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  Her short blonde hair, styled to the side, smelled like apple, as it always did.  
"I really am proud of you," he said again and he felt Nat smile into his chest.  
God, he loved her.  Their relationship had moved quickly, but it didn’t feel rushed.  Andy found a kindred soul in Nat, and there was little that they didn’t have in common.  What they didn’t have in common was met with open-mindedness and even admiration.  Nat didn’t share his anarchistic views, but found his beliefs intriguing and she loved to listen to him talk about his views and his various classes.  She wasn’t vegan either, but they were both straight edge and found they could talk for hours about the subject.  It was almost as if they were the same person, only in different bodies.  
That’s why he was dreading this.     
"So, we need to talk," Andy said softly, and he felt Nat tense.  "It’s nothing too bad, I promise."  Following that, Nat relaxed and Andy sat them both on his bed.    
When Andy didn’t speak right away, Nat took his hand.  ”What is it?” she asked quietly.  
Andy sighed.  ”The band is really gaining momentum and the guys want to go to Madison to record it.”  
Confusion colored Nat’s face.  ”Why are you so upset?  That’s great news!”  
Andy exhaled loudly in relief.  ”Well, we’re gonna be gone for two or three weeks. I - I’ll miss you.”  
Nat laughed and took Andy’s other hand.  ”Madison is only an hour away.  This is a huge opportunity for you and I know it’s what you want.  It’s what you deserve, and I support you one hundred and ten percent.  You know that.”  
Andy looked into her eyes again, the chocolately brown irises that surrounded pure black pupils, and saw the one person he cared about most on the earth.  ”I love you.”  
Nat smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  She pulled away a fraction of an inch.  ”I love you too,” she breathed before capturing his lips again.  Andy began kissing down her neck and she asked breathily, “When do you leave?”  
"That’s the thing," Andy said between kisses, his hand moving to the bottom of Nat’s shirt.  "I have to leave tomorrow."  
Nat froze, removing the hand she’d had threaded through Andy’s hair.  ”That soon?”  Her voice didn’t sound as strong as before and Andy pulled back.  
"I don’t want to leave you.  But the guys - they want to get started as soon as possible and there was an open spot at the studio and it just … works."  
Nat shut her eyes and took a deep breath.  When she opened her eyes, Andy saw the traces of tears and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her forever.  She put a smile on her face, and Andy couldn’t quite tell whether it was fake or not.  He believed that she supported him unconditionally, but this wasn’t easy for them.  They hadn’t been apart since they’d started working together on Nat’s film, and spending almost three months with one person was a long time.  He knew Nat like the back of his hand.  He knew her favorite colors, foods, her hopes and dreams, what she hated and what she loved, he knew that she was the youngest of her family and that her parents had been overprotective.  He knew every inch of her body and that she loved when he nipped at that certain spot on her neck, just above her collar bone.  He knew everything about her, and even through the fake or not-fake smile, he could see the fear in her eyes.  They were both somewhat cynical people and long-distance relationships fell under that cynicism.  Not that an hour was exactly long-distance, but they hadn’t experienced being away from each other for two weeks straight.  Andy believed they would last, that they would make it through, but if he was being honest, he was scared too.    
Nat put her hand on his cheek and her thumb rubbed against the scruff there.  ”Then let’s make tonight count.”


End file.
